


The Walking Creature Wizards

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Series: The Walking Creature Wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little blood and gore, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Hermione, Animagus Luna, Animagus Neville, Animagus Ron, Animagus Severus, Carl Understands, Creature Inheritances, CreatureHarry CreatureLuna CreatureSeverus CreatureNeville CreatureRon, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Has Anger Management Problems Which Is Why Daryl and Him Fit So Well, Harry Potter Is A Prodigy, Harry Potter Is Intelligent, Harry Potter Is Powerful, Hermione Isn't A Creature Since She's Muggleborn Sorry Hermione Lovers, Humor, Judith Is Shane's Daughter, Lori Lives, Love Takes Place In A Prison Later On In The Story, M/M, No Fights Between The Group, No Lori Bashing(Sorry Lori Haters hahah), No One Dies Except Ed Peletier, Rick and Lori Come To An Understanding And See Different People, Romance, Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape Live, Severus Finds Love In Beth Greene, Violence, creaturefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Harry, also named Hadrian, Ron, Luna, Neville and Severus all had creature inheritances before the world went to shit and the zombie apocolypse hit. They find a group of survivors in Atlanta and join them. What would happen if these wizards fell in love with certain people of the group? Read and find out!





	1. Intro On Their Creature Inheritances

The Walking Creature Wizards

 

: _Parseltongue_ :

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

~Telepathic Talking~

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

It was July 31st, Harry Potter's 25th birthday. His life just couldn't get any better, he still lived with his relatives unfortunately. He thought he could finally rid himself of these people. But Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to live anywhere else. It was like he was needing him to stay with abusive people. What was his game plan? 

Having enough of the abuse all through his childhood; he didn't need more. So he packed all his stuff into his trunk, grabbed the stash that was under the floor boards also putting it in the trunk. He shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket. 25 years of his life had gone by with nothing but sorrow and pain, of suffering and more bruises, cuts and broken bones than he could count.

He didn't want to be here any longer. The longer he stayed, the more longer his uncle could beat on him. He didn't want that. A sharp pain rippled through his body breaking him out of his thoughts. 

He bit his lip before he fell to the floor. The pain was crippling him, made him curl into fetal position in front of his bed. What was happening? More importantly why was it happening? 

It felt like hours before the pain stopped. When the pain did stop however, everything about him had changed. He no longer looked like James Potter, who was his father. He looked dare he say it, like Severus Snape, only without the crooked nose. He had shoulder length straight pitch black hair, the lightning bolt scar stayed much to his displeasure. His skin became more paler, that tan he worked so hard to get was gone now. He got taller, his muscles had become more toned. He could see a six pack, his biceps were muscled to perfection, but not too bulky. His nose became more like a button nose. His lips more bow shaped. He was no longer short - and no longer looked underweight or malnurished.

He noticed that his ears were pointed, kind of like an elf. He had fangs and much to his amusement claws to. Then the pain came again, only this time from between his shoulder blades. He silently screamed if that was even possible, before black wings sprung from his between his shoulder blades. The feathers were tipped in killing curse green like his eyes.

As he continued to look at himself, he found that he couldn't see through his glasses. So he took them off. When he did, he could see everything clearly as if he didn't have bad eyesight. He was overjoyed that he could finally see like a normal person. 

However his eyes became more demonic looking as the pupil turned into slits kind of like a cat. He was no longer human looking. Somehow he wasn't in the least bit sad that he didn't look human. For the longest time he tried to be normal. But he knew now, that everything he was, he would never be normal. So there was no use in trying to be normal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At The Burrow

 

 

It was a quiet dinner, with just a small amount of chatter. Looking at his mother, he could see she really wanted to talk about something. Whatever that something was, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. 

Later on that night, he went to his room like he did every night after dinner. He wanted to do his homework - kind of strange when you think about it. He had never been one for doing his homework. Which is why he was so stupid in all his classes at Hogwarts. Why he was constantly failing most of his classes. That is if Hermione wasn't there to help him study.

Staring at the ceiling as he laid in his bed that night, did nothing to curb his thoughts. His thoughts just kept coming, from one thing to another. Just as he went to close his eyes to finally get some rest, that is when the pain rippled through his body. He wanted to scream, anything just to dim out the pain.

His mouth opened in a silent scream. Kind of funny when you thought about it. He wasn't one for being silent. 

He felt his body stretch, as it grew. He felt his muscles toughen up, becoming more noticeable. He felt a tail trying to force it's way from his backside, which hurt a lot. So he took off his pants, and as always he went commando. With nothing stopping the tail, it burst from his tailbone, a ginger tail matching his hair. 

His nails became claws, and his canines became fangs. He didn't know what was happening to him. He was honestly terrified to find out.

He could feel his ears stretch. 

When the pain became null and void, he stopped tensing. He sighed in relief, then rushed to the nearest mirror. 

He looked into the mirror of the bathroom next to his room. He gaped at what he was seeing. 

His hair was now a little passed his shoulders, kind of like Fred, George and Charlie's. His ears were pointed like an elf. He raised his hands and looked at the claws on them. They were sharp, and they were dangerous. He opened his mouth, and saw the fangs. 

He turned around, when he felt something brushing against his ankles. 

It was then that the thought came to him. Creature inheritance. 

Just what kind of creature did he become? He was curious now. So he put on some pants once more, being careful of his still tender tail. He then rushed down stairs, it wasn't even that late into the night as his mother was still in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

His father was in the living room watching the tv. He knew that his father would know more about this so he went to him.

"Dad." He whispered so his mother couldn't hear his voice.

"Yeah son?" His father asked distractedly continuing to watch the tv.

"Something happened." He said being mindful of his claws as he clenched his hands.

His father looked up from the tv at once when he said this. Then his father gaped taking in his non-human appearance. 

"I believe son, you've gone through a creature inheritance. I believe you are, a were-coyote. Bill is a half-werewolf, Charlie is a fire dragon, Fred and George are Dark Veela's, Ginny is a Water Nymph, Percy is a Wyvern, I'm a Wyvern, and your mother is a Banshee. Funny she's a banshee..." His father said going through all his siblings telling him what they were.

"Brilliant..." He muttered sarcastically. 

He wasn't exactly thrilled to be anything else than human. Now look at him...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At Lovegood Manor

 

Dinner as usual was a quiet affair. No one spoke, all that was heard was the scraping of their forks as they ate.

She didn't like the quietness, she liked to speak when something was on her mind. She liked to keep conversation with people.

She didn't like this. Whatever this was.

"Father may I be excused?" She muttered, tired of the silence.

Her father grunted, nodding his head. 

She stood up from her chair, and stormed off up to her room. She had to get away from the silence. It was killing her, the silence. She couldn't handle it.

Later on that night, something strange happened. 

She didn't know what, but all of a sudden her body was crippled with pain, as she doubled over. She fell on the floor, clenching her teeth, anything so she didn't scream. She didn't want her father up here.

What felt like hours, her body started to change. Her ears became pointed, her body taller but not too tall. Her skin more pale if that was even possible. She was pale enough already.

Her hair if possible became longer, now falling to her ankles. Like she needed longer hair. 

Her pupils became slits, and a tail burst from her tailbone. Her nails became retractable claws, and her canines became fangs. 

When the pain stopped, she rushed to her body mirror. Looking at herself, she was amazed. Her pupils were slits like a cat. She in fact looked like a cat. Only cats had retractable claws. 

That is when she realized what she was. She was a were-cat. Funny...

She chuckled finding being a were-cat, seriously funny. Never in her life did she think she'd become a were-creature. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At The Longbottom Manor

 

 

He seriously hated his grandmother. She was a bitch, always demanding, always ordering him around.

He just wanted her gone. He didn't even want to hear her voice. 

Hell he had a feeling she was the reason he couldn't do magic all that well. Like something was making it harder on him. Like the wand he had. It was his father's wand, and it wasn't right that he had it. 

The only thing he was possibly good at was Herbology. Because it didn't require magic at all to handle. 

He stormed up to his room, closing his bedroom door. He didn't want to be disturbed. 

All a sudden, he fell to the floor as his body was wracked with pain. He bit his bottom lip hard making sure not to scream. His grandmother hated loud noises.

It felt like hours. Like hours of endless pain. When would it end? 

Just as if the pain was hearing his thoughts, the pain stopped. 

He got up off the floor, his muscles were stiff, as if they had been stretched. He didn't know how right he was about that. 

He walked up to the mirror above his dresser, and looked at himself. 

He no longer looked human. He had pointed ears, fangs, retractable claws, slitted pupils. Hell he looked like a cat.

Then he felt something brushing against his ankles, and looked behind him. He saw a dark brown tail that matched his hair.

He knew right away what he was. A were-cat. How funny was that? Now people really had a reason to call him a scaredy cat. He scowled, he'd kick their asses if they even tried it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At Hogwarts Potion Lab

 

 

He was making a few potions for Madam Pomphrey just like she asked. 

He was a potions master, there was little to no potion he couldn't make successfully. Maybe he was a little cocky with his skills. But he had every right to be. He should be proud of his success.

And he was a very proud man. 

He was godfather to Draco Malfoy, and often came around to give Draco potion lessons. 

As he was looking over one of the potions, and went to give it a stir, that is when the pain wracked his body.

He didn't know where it came from, but it was enough to send him to the floor in agony.

He screamed as loud as he could, knowing no one would hear him down in the dungeons. 

His body started to feel like it was frozen, his skin became more pale as if the moon became his skin. It was rock solid, as if his skin became solid stone. 

His ears pointed, and his canines turned into fangs. Which he learned he could retract. When the pain stopped, so did his heart. His heart was no longer beating. He had become one of the undead, but not really dead. 

He knew instsantly what he had become. A vampire. A bloody vampire. Now the students had even more reason to call him the dungeon bat.

His throat began to burn, he was suddenly feeling very thirsty. He knew exactly what he needed. So he left the potions lab after bottling the potions into viles. Then he raced with a speed that made him a blur to everyone who looked and into the forbidden forest. 

He came upon a deer, and charged at it with a deadly accuracy. He snapped the deers neck, then sunk his fangs into the deers neck. He started drinking the blood as if he was a starved man.

When he drank the deer dry, he dropped it on the ground. Finally sating his thirst, he ran back to the potions lab. 

Now that he was a vampire, he vowed to himself. Never, would he feed from a human unless they gave their permission. 

"Bloody fucking brilliant." He muttered in his usual bored drawl he often used in his potion classes.

 


	2. Zombie Apocolypse Hits London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zombie Apocolypse hits London, and everything goes to hell. Many people died except Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Severus. As much as Harry hated Severus, who he learned is his father, they all had to work together to get out of London, and quickly.

The Walking Creature Wizards

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

Just when you thought your life couldn't get any worse, when you thought abuse was bad. Then you haven't seen an entire city go to shits. People was dying everywhere, people coming back from the dead, people biting people which they all learned was spreading the virus. 

The first thing that came to their minds, was Inferi. But they quickly came to their senses realizing that the dead were not Inferi. Inferi didn't bite people, they didn't spread a deadly virus around with a bite or scratch.

One word came to their minds, hell. It was complete hell.

Speaking of hell, Harry had learned that his real father was Severus Snape and not James Potter. So he wasn't even a Potter, not really. He learned that Dumbledore once again fucked them over. He learned that Dumbledore had allowed many children to live in abusive muggle homes. Somehow that just didn't sit well with him.

Harry hated Severus, for all the hell he had put him through in school. He didn't deserve it, hell he didn't even deserved to be abused by his relatives but it still happened. 

All they knew, everything they knew was gone now. All the people they knew, and befriended, was gone. They just weren't human anymore, all of them wanted to eat them. They weren't allowing that to happen so - they made a plan to escape London and find another country to settle in.

And what a bad idea that was. The city they chose to settle in was Atlanta, Georgia. But they saw how the city had gone to shits. Not only that but the dead were all over the city. So they had to find short cuts to evade being seen by the dead.

Thinking about all these people, who weren't alive anymore made him think about Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. He didn't care about the others, he didn't care about Arthur, or Molly. They just ignored his pleas for help when he needed it the most. They didn't care he was being abused. Hell all the signs of abuse was there. The baggy over-sized clothing. His skinny malnurished body, how short he was, how he flinched and shied away from human contact. The constant anger management issues he had, how he could never control his temper. He didn't even have many things to call his own.

He didn't have a proper wardrobe. Didn't have enough food, or water. Half the time he was always dehydrated. He had scars over top of scars. Every day there was always another bruise, another cut, or another broken bone that once again didn't get set right. 

What the hell did anyone else cared that their Savior was being abused. They refused to see his suffering blinded by their hope of a savior. Everyone always called him, Hermione and Ron the golden trio. How he hated that name.

"You alright?" a deep drawl broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked over to see Severus looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He replied. He didn't want Severus to show concern. He didn't want pity.

"Yeah, don't you worry about Harry here. He's a tough son of a bitch. He can take care of himself," Ron said with a shrug.

He didn't know if he should be offended. It was as if Ron was talking about his mother. And he didn't even know his mother.

Severus nodded, not saying another word. They continued to walk through the city, keeping an eye out for survivors. 

It was just in their luck, when they watched as a guy in a uniform galloped by on a horse. And from the looks of it the dead were following him. Two giant herds of dead people moaning, growling and groaning after the man.

"Should we go help the guy?" He asked looking at his group. 

They all nodded not saying a word. Never know when those dead people could hear them. 

They all started running in the direction the man was galloping in. When they found him, he was crawling under a tank. Yes they knew what those things were. The dead were crawling under the tank after him. 

The dead were letting out grunts of frustration when they didn't get him. He couldn't help but smirk at that. Serves them right, this man is smart, somewhat at least.

So they apparated on top of the tank, and all of them, hopped into the tank. 

Though none of them were expecting to have a gun pointed at them. The man's blue eyes were like steel, and cold as a frozen ocean. He was cautious he could tell. Harry looked at him raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

"I hope you aren't planning to shoot us Officer Friendly," Ron said, a glare on his face.

What he would give just to have Ron shut the fuck up. This wasn't a dictatorship. 

"Yeah, wouldn't want that. I'm Harry or Hadrian whichever you'd like to call me. Behind me is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, and Neville Longbottom. Who're you?" He said looking at the man.

"Rick Grimes." The man now named Rick said.

He nodded. It made sense that he didn't tell them anything else. The man was scared. He had every right to be. 

"So what are those things?" Rick asked utterly confused and if not more than a little scared.

"Dead people." Ron said without tact.

He growled before slapping Ron in the back of the head. "Ron have some tact, please!" He snapped.

"What? They are dead people. They only have the basic human needs. To feed. They are hungry bastards, and they all need to die and stay dead this time." Hermione chose that moment to speak.

They all nodded.

: _Maybe I should cut them down with a machette!_ : He hissed.

"Uh, Harry mate, we don't speak snake." Ron muttered.

"Snake?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Harry has a tendency to speak snake when he's angry, excited or scared." Hermione replied.

"Is there a name for something like that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Parseltongue. It's a language of the snakes," Severus said.

"Is it wrong of me to think, that Harry speaking Parseltongue is kind of sexy?" Rick muttered.

They all laughed.

"No not wrong at all. Harry always gets people horny when he talks the language of the snakes. Except me because I'm his father." Severus said with a laugh.

Rick nodded. Smirking back at Severus. 

"He makes people horny huh? Then he might make a lot of people horny when we find my family. I know they are still alive. Which is why I'm searching," Rick said.

"Then let's find them." Luna said with a smile.

In a swift movement, they opened the hatch that was keeping those dead things out. And made a run for it towards a fenced in area. They started to climb up a latter, one by one all of them climbed up the latter.

Seeing a door at the top, they opened it and walked in. Going down the stairs, they reached another door. When they opened it, they saw the door lead to a store. It had clothes and other things.

"Why don't we get some clean clothes. We all need it. And maybe whatever else we can find in here," He said before he went to walk further into the store.

Then all of a sudden, he was pushed against a counter top, with a gun pointed at his head. A blonde woman now stood in front of him with a steel glare and dark scowl on her face.

"Who the fuck are you?" The woman demanded in a cold tone.

"Woman, better think before you start pointing a gun at my son." Severus said coldly, giving one of his infamous glares that could make even Voldermort run.

The woman lowered her gun and muttered a sorry. 

"I'm Andrea Harrison by the way," The woman now named Andrea said.

"Severus Snape, the one you were just pointing your gun at, is my son Hadrian Potter-Snape. The ones behind us are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom." Severus said pointing to each one.

He decided to stay silent. No point in speaking when your father just spoke for you. Not that he minded. He didn't feel like talking anyway.

"By the sounds of it, you are british. I'm guess you came from Britain." Andrea said.

"London actually. But close." He said finally speaking.

Andrea nodded. 

"Well help yourself to whatver supplies you may find here. They we're going back to our camp. Your welcome to join us." Andrea stated.

They all nodded and began taking what they needed from the store they were in. After that they took the short cut that a man named Glenn had pointed out. They dragged a man named Merle from the roof who was shooting the dead things not at all caring about the noise he was making. He was also high as a fucking kite, so without warning Harry punched Merle in the nose. Then started yelling at him about making so much noise. In the end they had to rush to get out of the city, because the dead things had found them thanks to Merle.

Glenn was driving a red sports car, the alarm blaring drawing the dead things from us. We followed behind him in a delivery truck, everyone shuffled inside the truck. 

Let's just hope that we didn't get in trouble, or more like Glenn didn't get in trouble for all the noise he's making speeding down the highway like he is. 

And he hoped that the car alarm didn't attract any dead things. Though he should be counting everyone's blessings. When he feels something bad is going to happen, it usually does.

He learned long ago to trust his instincts. Which was even stronger now that he was a creature. He knew his father was a vampire, he knew Ron was a were-coyote, he knew Luna and Neville are were-cat's, he knew that Hermione was a phoenix animagus, which for a muggleborn was a hard thing to do.

The ride to the camp was a supposedly long one. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. They reached the camp Andrea had spoke about. There was a rather large group, now it was going to be even larger with them.

More people meant more chances of them staying alive. He knew that much. More ammo, more firepower with all of them; and more chances of them finding food, water, among other things.

He just hoped.

Just prayed that nothing bad happens. 

 

 

 


	3. Meeting The Atlanta Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Hadrian, Severus, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron get introduced to the Atlanta Survivors as they'd like to call them because they were in Atlanta. Lori and Carl are relieved that Rick isn't dead, and celebrate his coming back. Lori is pissed with Shane because he liked about Rick being dead.

The Walking Creature Wizards

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

Hadrian's POV

 

 

There was a fire going, though not that big. And there was fish grilling over the fire, a few girls over by the lake as they washed clothes. An old man atop a trailer truck with a rifle in his arms, a hat on his head with a white grey beard, the way he was dressed reminded him of a fisherman.

Since he was raised up with muggles, he knew all about fishermen, and muggle technology.

There was a fat ass sitting in front of the fire; with a bored bitch faced expression. Already he didn't like the man, he looked like a abuser. If he was a abuser, he will beat the shit out of the man. He hated with everything in his body abusers.

A man with short curly dark brown almost black looking hair, dark brown eyes with a scowl on his face. It told him one thing, that he wasn't at all happy that Rick was with them. The man walked up to them and gave a fake smile. He knew all about fake smiles. Hell he created them.

"Rick... your alive brother," The man said not at all sounding relieved not that anyone noticed but him.

"Yeah. I'm alive Shane, meet some people along the way who brought me here." Rick replied.

So the man's name is Shane. Shouldn't he feel even the least bit relieved that his brother/friend was alive? If Rick was his brother, hell he'd be relieved that he was alive. That is if he had any siblings...

If possible Shane's scowl of obvious displeasure deepened on his face but he did quick work to hid it. Not quick enough since he obviously saw it before he had a chance to hid it.

He had a feeling that this Shane guy was a hot-head, much like Ron. That he was quick to anger. Well so was he. And if Shane started shit, he'd be the one to end it. He didn't want any fights within this group. 

"Rick!" "Dad!" two cries of hysteria and relief sounded in the camp as a woman and boy ran towards Rick.

He watched as the woman wrapped her arms around Rick's waist. And the boy wrapped his arms around Rick's waist as much as he could. He was a really short boy, looked to be 9 years old.

"Lori, Carl!" Rick exclaimed with absolute joy and relief. 

He could see that Rick was relieved that his family was alive. The boy looked like Rick, quite a lot actually. So it wasn't hard to figure out the boy was Rick's son.

Shane's scowl deepened even more if that was possible. He looked utterly displeased that Lori was all over Rick. Was he with the woman? He didn't know.

"You look jealous there Shane." He said snapping Shane's attention to him.

Shane sneered with distrust for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah I am. Lori and I've been together since the world went to shit. How'd you know?" Shane muttered so no one would hear him but him.

"It's all over your face. You should hide it better. I created masks, and let me tell you I know when someone is using one to hid expressions or feelings." He replied with shrug.

Shane nodded, "Why did ya create masks for?" Shane asked.

"Because when I was growing up, I lived with abusive relatives. I was beaten, starved, hell sometimes they even forgot to feed me. They had me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until I was 11. They made me do chores such as cooking, and cleaning when I was 5 years old. And when I didn't get it right, they either burned me over the burner, whipped me with a belt, punched me, broke several of my bones and didn't set them right. And made me watch as they ate while I was starving," He explained to Shane.

Shane gasped eyes wide. "Man that's horrible. Did they punished for child abuse?" Shane said.

"No they did not. Dumbledore who was the headmaster of my school, wouldn't let me live anywhere else. He even made up cover stories to the press when evidence was seen. I had a new bruise every day. A new cut, even a new broken bone." He said. 

He didn't even know why he was suddenly telling Shane about his life story. What the hell?

"Oh god. If I was there I'd have killed those fuckers," Shane growled.

"Well I'm sure my friends would be relieved that someone is out to defend and protect me. Though I assure you I can protect myself." He said with a soft laugh.

Shane laughed and smirked. "Hell think of me as your older brother." Shane said.

He nodded, that wasn't a bad idea. He liked the thought of Shane being the protective brother. He wondered what Severus would think about that. 

He was so glad that Shane didn't start shit. He would have resorted to kicking Shane's ass if he did. He really didn't want to hurt anyone, just protect them if the time came to it. 

Hours later he learned everyone's names. The fat ass by the fire was Ed Peletier, and also learned he was an ass, and liked to beat on his wife or even his daughter. Yep... abuser. If he beats his wife or kid in front of me I'll beat the shit out of him. The woman with short gray pixie haircut was Carol Peletier. The little blonde girl beside her was Sophia Peletier. The dark skinned guy's name was T-Dog or Theodore Douglas. The old man's name was Dale. The blonde woman he knew was Andrea, korean guy is Glenn Khee, a shorter blonde girl was named Amy Harrison, the short 9 year old boy was named Carl Grimes. The woman who was all over Rick was named Lori Grimes, and appearently Rick's wife. But with the affair he knew happened between Shane and Lori - that marriage they have will be null and void. A dark skinned woman he learned was named Jacqui, then there was Morales and his family who he didn't bother learning the names of. Jim who's last name he didn't bother to learn. 

All these people they survived this hell that now became their world. 

He was glad that they found them, along with Rick of course. 

Without them, they wouldn't have found this camp. Wouldn't have found these survivors. 

A few days later, the bad feeling he had finally happened. The camp was attacked by walkers as the camp like to call them. Amy was attacked, but Severus saved her by stabbing it in it's skull. He grabbed Amy while he was at it - and ran towards Andrea, who was in hysterics. 

Oh and should he mention that two days ago, Ed started shit, and he got the chance to beat Ed's face in? Yeah that was fun. He punched him so many times, that his face was completely black and blue. 

In that attack, Ed died. He didn't even bother saving him. One went to attack Jim, so he threw one of his knives at the walker, killing it before it had a chance to bite Jim. Jim nodded his head in thanks, before going off to kill more walkers. Soon all the walkers were eliminated, the camp was once again secure. However no one felt safe in the camp anymore. So they had to hit the road. 

Here they were now, on the highway, they would have gotten somewhere further, but Dale's RV broke down. They had to look through all the cars for a radiator hose. And as typical response, Lori said it was like a graveyard. How right she was.

Then she said she didn't know how she felt about going through and taking people's stuff. Said it was like stealing from the dead.

"They don't need it now, do they?" He deadpanned in a sarcastic tone.

Lori glared at him in obvious displeasure but didn't say anything. Good. He didn't want to have to put her in her place.

"Harry, please have some tact. Some people believe that stealing from the dead is wrong." Hermione muttered.

"What good is tact, if she's too damned scared to take what she needs?" He snapped.

Lori glared at him again. "Well excuse me for believing taking from the dead is wrong. And I'm not scared!" Lori snapped before she walked off to join the search with the others.

He glared at Lori's back a dark scowl on his face. Now he really needed to put the bitch in her place. But he wasn't that kind of person. Never has been. He didn't like that alpha bullshit some people pulled off.

Growling low to himself, he joined the search as well. Eventually he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the radiator hose smiling in triumph. He then walked back to the RV where he handed Dale the hose.

"Here." He muttered.

Dale smiled. "Thanks, son!" Dale exclaimed and went to fix his RV.

He was just glad that he could help out. 

And then a herd of walkers were starting to walk down the highway.

"Walkers!" He yelled getting everyone's attention.

Everyone rolled under the cars, hiding from sight. 

But they all forgot one thing...

They forgot that the dead can smell those of the living; and attacked. 

Sophia ran off into the woods, screaming as she went. However he used a point-me spell to find Sophia who was climbing up a tree when he found her. 

He climbed up the tree as well, and held the girl to his chest.

"It's going to be okay Sophia, we'll get out of these woods and find the others." He said to her.

Sophia nodded, though occassionally Sophia whimpered in fear. He knew she was scared, terrified even. But he would protect her, he will make sure she was safe and bring her back to Carol.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

 

The others were stabbing, beheading, then setting the walkers on fire. 

That is when they noticed, two people were missing. There was no Harry, and there was no Sophia.

"Sophia!" Carol shouted in hysteria, and became even more panicked when Sophia didn't respond to her name.

Severus cursed as he surveyed the area, Daryl grumbled looking under every car, or even in the cars. Shane raced trying to find the two missing people. Rick was worried, scared that something had gone terribly wrong. Lori was smug, as if she was relieved that the two vanished. Hermione saw the smug look on Lori's face and punched her hard in the face. 

"You don't have a right to look smug you pretentious bitch!" Hermione yelled snarling at Lori.

Shane was angry that Hermione even harmed Lori in the first place. But he didn't make a move to hit Hermione back. He didn't hit women. That would be disgraceful, that would be like being Ed when he was nothing like Ed.

In the end Rick told Carol that he would help look for her daughter. Two others went with him into the woods. Carl and Daryl.

Lori didn't like that her son was out in the woods, when he should have stayed at her side where she could see him. But she agreed to let him go because he wanted to find his friend. 

Rick, Daryl and Carl came upon a clearing. In that clearing was a deer, who was calmly eating grass as if it didn't have a care or worry in the world. 

Carl was in awe over the deer, and wanted to touch it. 

And that is when it happened...

BANG!

 

A loud gun shot rang through the air. And before they knew it, Carl was hitting the ground. He was knocked out cold, blood was oozing from his lower stomach. 

Rick started running in the direction the hunter had pointed them in while running along with them. 

They soon came to a farm, and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!" 

The sound of him screaming was enough for the people in the house to run out. An old man well into his prime, and two girls one young and one older. 

All of them rushed into the house, running upstairs, they came into a room; where they quickly put Carl on a bed. 

"Are you a doctor? Please tell me your a doctor!" Rick said with hysteria.

"I'm only a vetrenarian. I know nothin' about workin' on humans," the old man replied.

Rick growled, his worry growing in his chest. He was scared out of his mind - this was his boy, his son. And he was jusgt shot, but this old man wasn't even a people doctor. 

"Maggie, go find this man's group. I know he's in a group if the people he's with is any indication." The old man ordered.

The one named Maggie nodded her head, before she ran out of the room.

She got on a horse, and raced off to find the man's group.

She found them alright, all huddled around a bunch of cars on the highway two miles from her farm. 

"Are you friends of Rick Grimes?" Maggie asked in a hurry.

"Yes? May I ask what the problem is?" Severus asked in his usual drawl.

"A boy named Carl has been shot. If you want to save him I suggest you come to my farm two miles down. The name is Greene." Maggie said before she raced off.

The woman didn't even wait for Lori who was in hysterics that her son was shot. So everyone got into the RV which is fixed now, and raced to the farm two miles down.

They got there, parked, and all of them raced out. 

Severus who had his potions, knew all about patching up wounds. So he raced up to where he knew the bedrooms to be. When he got there, he saw the boy on the bed. His stomach was all bloody, and Rick in hysterics.

"I'm a healer, I have my MD. I can help this boy," Severus said. 

They nodded, letting him over to the boy. He looked at the wound, then got to work. He pulled out the splintered pieces of the bullets, all the while feeding the boy a dreamless sleep. Then he started to stitch the wound, when it was stitched he started to wrap bandages around the boy's torso. 

"He's fine now, he just needs rest. He's stable now." Severus said as he looked at Rick.

"Thank you! You're a life savor." Rick said slumping against the chair he was sitting on in relief.

Severus nodded. "I'm just glad that I can help," Severus said.

The three of them walked down the stairs, leaving the boy to rest. When they were bombarded by Lori.

"Is Carl alright?! Please tell me Carl's alright!" Lori said still in hysterics.

"Carl's fine. All patched up, just restin' now." Rick replied.

Lori huffed a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" Lori said slumping against the couch.

Rick didn't even bother to comfort Lori. He didn't even want to touch her. Funny thing he wasn't in the least bit attracted to her anymore. Even though he wasn't the loving husband he once been to Lori, he was still Carl's father. And a good father he'll be. 

Severus though a very prideful man, had worry all over his face. His son Hadrian was still out there. He prayed Hadrian found his way to them. He didn't want to lose him, when he just got him.


	4. In The Woods and Finding The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Hadrian and Sophia make it out of the woods, coming across Greene Farm. That's where they learn that Carl was shot.

The Walking Creature Wizards

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

It was night time in the woods, Sophia was curled up against him while they sat in the tree. Honestly the tree was very uncomfortable his ass was hurting. But he had to hold out because there were walkers roaming the ground below them. He couldn't just jump out of the tree now.

The crickets didn't even make a sound - he guessed they were even terrified of the walkers. 

He didn't blame them, they were insects, and had no real protection. But then again the crickets weren't what draws the walkers, it was the fresh meat, more specifically the humans. 

Why in the hell was he thinking about insects for? They weren't the ones attacting the walkers to them. Then again his thoughts always did run wild, and in most cases would go towards really random and weird things.

Hours upon hours passed; he didn't even know how many hours had passed really. But he did know it was early morning, when the sky started to turn orange when the sun peaked over the horrizen(Sp?).

The walkers were long gone now, so he figured it safe to finally climb down from the tree. He looked down at the girl curled up against his chest, and shook her gently. She jolted awake, and he clamped his hand over her mouth when she opened her mouth to scream. 

"No, don't scream. You'll attract the walkers. We gotta make our way outta these woods." He whispered to her.

Sophia nodded her head, he took his hand from her mouth. Then he gently but silently got them down from the tree.

In moments they ran in a random direction, being as silent as they possibly could be. 

Then they entered a clearing, a large field. At the end of that field was a farm house - and he saw people wandering about at that farm house. So gathering Sophia into his arms, he ran through the field towards the farm house.

He saw someone sitting on the RV holding a sniper rifle. The person looked to be Andrea, who looked spooked as she cocked her rifle and started to aim.

He prayed to god that she didn't shoot that rifle. He had a girl in his arms, and if she so much as harmed her even once, he'd kill her for shooting that rifle.

Half way through the field, and BANG!

The sound of the rifle going off, sounded in the air. And suddenly a pain he never felt before shot through his shoulder. 

He hissed in pain, while still holding Sophia. He looked Sophia over making sure she wasn't hit. It appeared that the bullet went through Sophia's arm and into his shoulder. He growled. Andrea harmed Sophia with her stupidity to use binolculars(sp?) before shooting.

Sophia was crying, her eyes shut in pain. He hated what Andrea had done. He was pissed; that woman was going to feel his wrath now.

He raced the rest of the way through the field, Sophia clinging to him tightly. 

When he reached the RV he glared heatedly at Andrea.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?! You could have killed Sophia!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Andrea sobbed tears falling down her cheeks.

He snarled walking passed Andrea, and towards the house. He needed to get the bullet out of his shoulder, and bandage Sophia's arm up. 

Everyone raced to him, even Carol. "Oh my god! What happened to my girl?!" Carol said in hysterics when she saw Sophia's bleeding arm.

"Andrea thought it was a good fucking idea to shoot off her rifle without checking who it was first!" He snapped.

"WHAT?!" Carol shouted, before turning quickly and slapped Andrea as hard as she could. 

"You dare shoot at my daughter?! You could have killed her!" Carol yelled.

"Let's get you two bandaged up shall we," the old man said as he motioned them to follow him.

Sophia hadn't let him go the whole time. Still whimpering at the pain in her arm. 

In no time at all, the bullet was removed from his shoulder, Sophia's arm was bandaged and disinfected and cleaned. His shoulder was also bandaged - and for a moment he saw worry and concern on a guy's face who had a crossbow on his shoulder.

He didn't know why the guy was concerned for him, or even the least bit worried. The guy didn't know him. And he didn't know the guy.

Later on that night all of them sat at the table, eating the most delicious food they've ever had in weeks. When they were done eating, they all went to their respective places to sleep for the night. Rick didn't care where he slept as long as it was comfortable. Lori didn't like the thought of sleeping outside, so she slept in the house. What a spoilt brat.

Dale and Andrea slept in the RV, the guy with the crossbow who he learned was named Daryl slept on the couch in the old man's living room. The old man he learned was named Hershel.

He learned Hershel's daughter's names were Maggie and Beth. And the most amusing thing was, that he thinks his father Severus might have a thing for Beth. He kept staring at her with barely, just barely hidden lust and longing.

Severus was always one for masks. And most often than not had a mask set in place. He wouldn't be a slytherin for nothing if he didn't have a stoic mask.

"You have the hots for Beth?" He whispered teasingly at his father.

Severus looked at him with a glare. "I don't know what your talking about," He whispered back.

"Yes you do know what I'm talking about. You haven't stopped staring at Beth since I got here." He teased.

Severus sighed losing his guarded mask. "Your right. She's just so beautiful. I want her, Hadrian. I want her." Severus whispered to him.

Unknown to Severus, Beth was listening to their whispers. She smirked at Severus, and walked over to him, then pressed her body against Severus's.

"I heard your whispers, Severus. You said I'm beautiful and that you want me," Beth whispered into Severus's ear when she leaned on her tippy toes. After all Severus was a tall man.

If it was possible, he knew Severus would be blushing. But since Severus is a vampire, he had no possible way of blushing now. 

So Severus just settled for nodding his head.

"Come to my room, sleep in my bed with me." Beth whispered.

He knew exactly what Beth was offering to Severus. And he found it really amusing. 

Severus followed Beth up to her room. 

He decided he'd sleep on the floor of the living room. Wouldn't be the first time he slept on a floor. The cupboard he had used as his room was basically all floor with just the thin uncomfortable mattress he laid on.

He laid down on the floor, not bothering with blankets or nothing, not even a pillow. He just closed his eyes and the floor was the last thing he saw before he settled into sleep.

 


	5. Maggie Confronts Harry/Hadrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confronts Harry/Hadrian when she starts noticing things going on between Severus and her younger sister Beth. She's concerned, and protective about her sister, and wants answers. No matter what she would get those answers.

The Walking Creature Wizards

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

 

Maggie's POV

 

 

In the few weeks that Rick and his group had been at her farm. She couldn't help but notice. She had seen Beth and that man Severus always go up to Beth's room. And she'd gone upstairs to make sure that Severus wasn't taking advantage of her sister. 

When she got to the closed bedroom door of her sister's room. All she heard was moans of pleasure. She smiled because she knew that Severus was warshipping her sister's body the way she deserved. Loving every inch of it. 

But when did this happen?

How did it start?

How old was Severus?

Beth was only 19 years old. She wasn't nearly old enough if Severus was twice her sister's age. She worried that maybe her sister shouldn't have relations with an older man.

She worried that things would turn out bad for her sister in the end. And she didn't want that for Beth.

So Maggie decided that she would go to the source, Severus's son, Hadrian. He would know more about how this started. Would know how old Severus is, and would know how this happened. She wanted answers, and by damn she would get them.

She searched the entire house for Hadrian, trying to find him so she could get her answers. Only he wasn't in the house.

So she went outside. There he was, shooting arrows at painted bullseyes that were nailed to trees. He was doing target practice. And by damn he was good. He never missed, the arrow always hit the bullseye, always hit the middle. 

She walked up to him almost silently. Her footfalls she knew weren't all that silent, and she knew he would hear her coming.

Before she could reach him, he turned around almost instantly. He looked at her inquisitively. 

"I want answers. How old is Severus? When did this happen between him and my sister? How did this start between him and my sister?" She demanded firing question after question.

"I believe that Severus is 39 years old. How it happened, well, Severus was whispering to me about how beautiful Beth was. And how much he wanted her. I guess Beth had heard the whispers between us, and approached Severus pressing her body against him and whispered into Severus's ear. I didn't hear what she said, but in the end she took Severus up to her room. They've been fuckin' for weeks like rabbits." Hadrian replied to all her questions.

She was right, Severus was twice her sister's age. But the way the world was now a days, age really didn't matter. You couldn't help who you fell for. And in her sister's case, she fell for a older man.

She snickered when Hadrian had said they've been fucking like rabbits. Oh she knew all about that since she heard them moaning in pleasure and the bed banging against the wall more than once. At least her sister found someone, someone she knew would protect Beth.

Sometimes it was even hard to sleep with the amount of noise Beth and Severus were making. Some nights she had that with Glenn. But unlike Severus and Beth, she and Glenn didn't fuck like rabbits.

"Do you have someone Hadrian?" She dared to ask. 

She was with Glenn, Shane obviously was with Lori. Rick... it was obvious he was getting closer to Andrea. Beth was with Severus. Ron was obviously with Hermione. Luna was obviously with Neville. But who did Hadrian have?

"No one. I'm not really interested in women you see. So it's extremely hard to find someone who has the same interests." Hadrian replied.

Her eyes widened. So that means that Hadrian was gay? There was one person who she knew was gay. She had watched him as he watched many of the men's asses in their group. He watched Rick's and Shane's asses quite a lot but never made a move. Rick and Shane were as straight as a ruler. 

"I know someone who's gay in the group. I've seen him watching Rick and Shane's asses all the time. But Rick and Shane are as stright as rulers, and he never made a move to show he was attracted to them. His name is Daryl Dixon. Maybe you should get to know him," She said.

She watched as Hadrian's eyes brightened. It seemed that Hadrian was happy there was a fellow gay person to talk to. 

"Daryl? Who's he?" Hadrian asked.

Then she pointed to a guy with a crossbow over his shoulder wearing that sleeveless vest with the wings on the back. 

"That's him over there. He keeps to himself most of the time," She said.

She watched as Hadrian was checking out Daryl's body. His eyes roamed down the frame of Daryl. And from the look of lust and desire in Hadrain's eyes he wanted Daryl. 

It was amusing, that he showed what he wanted so openly. Did he want to be that obvious of what he wanted?

Maybe so. But at least he could hide it a little before before giving more obvious subtle hints.

"Well I'll leave you to it. Nice talking to you, Hadrian." She said with a smile before walking off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short. This was just on the confrontation between Maggie and Hadrian, and the answers she got from him. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!!!**

 


End file.
